Marionette Lover
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: AU.When Ryoma went back to Japan to find his missing best friend, Sakuno, he was surprised to see a  marionette who shares the same name and face with her. How will he act to this situation? RyoSaku.R&R! DISCONTINUED.


**Marionette Lover **

**by Sessrin Koshimae **

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of POT. This a fanfiction work.

**Warning: written without betareader. Subject for OOC. Set on AU.**

**Note:** Marionette Lover is the eighth installment for WitchangeL's Ryosaku Anthology.

**Ch****apter 1: Where's Sakuno and who's that girl? **

...

He looked at the form on screen of his laptop. He grinned evilly and his eyes sparkled with some distinct of menace on it. He read the questions and thought that he must choose a marionette closely resembling the missing girl of his younger brother. He brushed his dishevelled dark green with his hand and adjusted his seat.

1. Hair Color

Choices: Raven haired, blond, Russet, Brunette

He stopped and thought for a while. What was the color of the hair of that girl? Hmm... She's a brunette, right? He click the button for the brunette and wished that they'll send a marionette with a darkest shade of brown.

2. Eye Color

Type the Eye Color you prefer

He frowned to himself and stood for irritation. Goddamnit! He had no idea what this woman looks like. He stood from his seat and walked towards the door of his room. He looked at the corridor and sneaked to Ryoma's room. Ryoga heard a purr on his feet and saw Karu, Karupin's kitten. He lifted the kitten and placed it to Ryoma's bed.

"Sshh...don't make a noise, Karu. Now, tell me where did Chibisuke hide her pictures." he stupidly asked the cat. It stared back at him blankly and the went down of the bed. Ryoga's gaze followed the cat until it stopped at the built in dresser of Ryoma's room and scratched the door with its paws.

He stood from the floor and walked to the dresser. He silently opened its door and looked inside of it.

"Where is it?" he asked himself. He fell on his knees and lifted up some shirts of Ryoma. A box hidden at the coats caught his attention.

"Gotcha, darling!" he exclaimed but covered his mouth when he realized that he had spoken to loud. He took the box from the dresser and went back silently to his room.

He threw himself to his bed and grinned.

"Now, let's see what Chibisuke got." he said.

He lifted the cover of the box and saw random pictures and letters within it. He took some picture and looked at it.

"Hmm.. he got a nice girl." Ryoga commented as he stares at the photograph of Twenty year old Ryoma with Sakuno in his side. He took his laptop and finished fill up the form. An unfathomable smile passed through his lips as he clicked the submit button.

...

He opened the can of cold ponta in his hand and sipped the cold liquid from it. He sighed to himself and leaned his back at his seat. He turned his head to look outside the window of the cab. How long is it since he left Japan to compete in international tournaments? He closed his eyes and drifted himself to his thoughts. It's been three years since he left her. He regretted that he had left her alone in Japan but though he insisted that she must stay with his parents, she decided to live alone and pursue her own career. He reluctantly agreed and he left alone.

"Sakuno." the name passed through his mind.

They're friends since their middle school years and became close to each other before reaching highschool. He admitted, she's the only girl he tolerates to be with him. She wasn't like those freaking fan girls of his that keeps on bugging him around. She's the sweetest and the kindest girl he'd met in his life. She's strongheaded but kind. She's strong but then she's fragile. He always keep an eye on her always saving her from bullies and sometimes to her own self.

When her grandmother died leaving her all alone in this world, he decided to never allow her be alone. He became much protective friend to her which made some people around them wonder if he had secretly fallen in love with her. Of course, he would deny those accusations. Ryoma never thought that he's inlove with her though it could be seen clearly in his actions.

Sakuno went missing for almost five months and he heard nothing about her since then. He became so worried that he almost ditched his matches and went back to Japan as soon as he could. Fortunately, his father scolded him and told him that he should finish his games for Sakuno would be disappointed if she found out he'd lost his matches because of her. He agreed and decided to finish it as soon as possible so he could go home and start looking for her.

"Sir, we already here." the cab driver told him waking him from his thoughts.

He coughed and adjusted his dark sunglasses on his face.

"Thanks" he replied.

He handed some cash to the driver and took his luggage on the compartment. He walked swiftly towards the door of their house and went inside. Nanjiro and Ryoga welcome him and he threw his luggage at them.

"Is this how you say thanks, Chibisuke?" Ryoga exclaimed.

He frowned and went to his room. Ryoga then grinned to their father and he gave him a high five. A minute later, Ryoma's scream echoes within their house.

"Ryoga! Oyaji!" Ryoma exclaimed.

Rinko and Nanako run to his room and saw him fuming in anger. He was laying awkwardly in the floor with a naked brunette girl on his top.

"Oh my god! What is this, Ryoma?" Rinko asked her.

Ryoga and Nanjiro arrived and they both laughed at the scene. Ryoma pulled a blanket from his bed and covered the naked woman on his top.

"What's the meaning of this, Oyaji, Ryoga?" Ryoma asked them as he sent deadly glares.

"It's our gift for you for winning the US Open, Seishounen." Nanjiro grinned back. Ryoga laughed out loud. Rinko glared at his perverted husband. She pulled his ear and dragged him away from Ryoma's room.

"Darling! Oww! That hurts! It wasn't my idea! Ouch!" They heard him squealed.

Ryoma carefully rose from the floor and lifted the woman away from him. The blanket and the long brown tresses uncover her pale face.

"Sa...Sakuno." Ryoma uttured with a surprise look in his face.

"No." Ryoga said as he crossed his arms in his chest and leaned his back at the frame of the door.

Ryoma furrow his brows.

"She isn't your Sakuno. She's a marionette." Ryoga finally said.

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter:**

Ryoma stared at the marionette girl on his front. She really looks like his missing girl friend. **Chapter 2: My Marionette Girl **

...

**A/n: I have this concept a long time ago, I was just too LAZY to encode this story and to publish it. Anyway, this s****tory shares the same concept with my other fic "An Angel's Act" though they both have different plots. Sakuno and Rin may meet on the succeeding chapters though. **

**Thank you for reading "Marionette Lover". Please don't forget your reviews. I would like to k****now what you think about this story. Reviews are very much appreciated. **

~Sessrin Koshimae


End file.
